The RARE 52 - Dragon Ball Super: The Trunkspoint Paradox
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: Al hacer uso de sus nuevos poderes, conectados a la misteriosa fuerza viva que mantiene a la realidad misma unida, el intento de Trunks por enmendar las líneas temporales causa que los acontecimientos del Universo Dragon Ball cambien, y se reorganicen, en una distorcionada versión de sí mismos: una línea de tiempo única, llamada "Trunkspoint" o "Punto de Trunks".
1. Vegeta, Exiliado Saiyajin

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama es el propietario de Dragon Ball, y un gran fanático de las obras de DC, al parecer. Sino, ¿por qué Black y el Dr. Wells tienen a Mario Castañeda como doblador?**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super: The Trunkspoint Paradox**

* * *

 **Vegeta, Exiliado Saiyajin**

* * *

Vegeta había sido alguna vez el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin. Ahora, no era más que un exiliado, un fugitivo; atrapado en un planeta de seres débiles. Desde la muerte de su padre a manos de aquel saiyajin rebelde que usurpó el trono, nada había sido igual para él, había tenido que acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que llevaban los habitantes de un pequeño planeta azul conocido como la Tierra. Allí, malherido por su enfrentamiento con el traidor llamado Bardock, el saiyajin fue encontrado entre las montañas por una bella chica y un individuo de apariencia extraña. La primera se dedicó a atenderlo, mientras el segundo se mostraba reacio a prestar alguna clase de ayuda al visitante de las estrellas.

Cuando Vegeta recobró por completo la lucidez, la muchacha de extravagante color de cabello se presentó a sí misma y a su compañero de piel verduzca como Bulma Brief y Ma Jr., respectivamente; mencionando que ambos se encontraban en una misión para encontrar las "Esferas del Dragón", unos objetos capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo. Ante aquello, el exiliado príncipe pareció reaccionar a la presencia del más callado del dúo.

Vegeta les relató la historia del tirano emperador para el que su raza trabajaba, el cual buscaba la inmortalidad por medio de estos artículos en un planeta llamado Namek, a miles de años luz de distancia. Las había obtenido sin problemas; no obstante, al momento de pedir su deseo, el Patriarca de la raza que habitaba ese planeta –mismo que había creado las esferas– falleció repentinamente, convirtiendo las siete esferas en no más que piedra. Molesto, el emperador destruyó el planeta, convirtiendo a la raza namek en sólo un rumor que no se escucharía en el vacío del espacio nunca más.

El muchacho apuntó entonces que Ma Jr. era el último hijo de los namek, y que las esferas de la Tierra probablemente estuvieran relacionadas con él y su propia existencia.

El ex príncipe se mostró interesado en obtener las esferas para así cumplir su deseo de venganza contra los saiyajin que se habían revelado. Pero la muchacha de cabellos azules no iba a ceder el objetivo de su vida por el simple capricho de un muchacho venido de las estrellas.

A diferencia de Vegeta, Bulma buscaba las esferas, no para beneficio propio, sino para el de su mundo.

Años atrás, un ejército conocido como la Patrulla Roja se había hecho con el poder político, gobernando con puño de hierro sobre la población mundial. Nadie se atrevía a detenerlos, pues contaban con una capacidad militar nunca antes vista. Bulma también le comentó al ex príncipe cómo su familia había sido masacrada por miembros de la tan temida organización, en su intento por tomar el control de la empresa que manejaban. Sólo ella había podido escapar aquel fatídico día. Desde entonces, se había propuesto encontrar una forma de detener al ejército que el Comandante Red lideraba. Fue así cómo escuchó hablar de las Esferas del Dragón.

Barrió el globo, desde sus cortos once años, buscando dichas esferas para cumplir su deseo. Así conoció al namekiano, su compañero de andanzas; Ma Jr.

Ma Jr. había sido criado en la montaña Paoz, sin conocimiento de nada más que de lo que un hombre llamado Son Gohan –a quién el namekiano llamaba "abuelo"– le hablaba. Él fue quién le mostró a la chica, por primera vez en su vida, una Esfera del Dragón: la de cuatro estrellas. Teniendo al fin una de las esferas, Bulma fue capaz de crear un aparato con el cual detectar la energía que de estas emanaba. Ma Jr., no queriendo apartarse de la reliquia que su abuelo Gohan le había dejado antes de fallecer, decidió acompañar a la muchacha en su viaje.

En conclusión, cada uno tenía su propio motivo para buscar las Esferas del Dragón. Bulma lo invitó a unirse a ellos si así lo quería. El saiyajin se mostró prepotente, alardeando que no necesitaba a nadie en ese planeta para cumplir sus objetivos de venganza; no obstante, tuvo que ceder al considerar que la chica era la única que tenía el radar. Además, estaba varado, su cápsula se había dañado durante su incursión al planeta, y estaba solo en cuanto a su venganza se trataba.

Así, el viaje por el mundo en busca de las Esferas del Dragón, iniciado por la peliazul, ya tenía un nuevo miembro: Vegeta, el exiliado príncipe de los saiyajin.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus actividades llamaran la atención del ejército golpista que extendía cada vez más su dominio por el mundo. La Patrulla Roja envió a sus asesinos tras el trío de aventureros para intentar robar las preciadas esferas, y así cumplir el sueño de su comandante de tener el control absoluto. Sin embargo, la pericia combinada del guerrero del espacio, la chica superdotada, y el namekiano criado en la Tierra, siempre lograba anteponerse a estos.

Al final, pudieron reunir las siete esferas. Ya sólo faltaba invocar al dragón de los sueños para que les concediera su deseo, cualquiera que fuese éste.

Fue entonces que entró en acción el miembro más capaz de la Patrulla Roja, apoderándose de las esferas, y secuestrando a la más lista del equipo.

Vegeta y Ma Jr. tuvieron que unir esfuerzos para salvar a Bulma, aprehendida en el cuartel general del bélico ejército. Con su gran poder combinado, ni las máquinas más poderosas tenían posibilidad contra los dos guerreros. Vegeta se encargaba de todo el ejército apostado en el exterior, mientras Ma Jr. iba a las mazmorras a rescatar a la que se había convertido en su primera amiga. Al llegar a ella, esta se disculparía; había revelado los secretos de las esferas para salvarle la vida a su hermana, a la cual sus captores resultaban haber tenido prisionera todo ese tiempo.

Entonces, el día se volvió noche, y una gran bestia se abrió paso por el cielo, sobre las cabezas de los mortales: Shen Long había sido invocado.

Sin nada más que el trío de aventureros pudiera hacer para evitarlo, el dios dragón otorgó su deseo a la persona que lo invocó, y luego se marchó sin más.

Habían perdido su oportunidad. La Patrulla Roja conquistaría el mundo.

En su huida final de los cuarteles, la persona que había torturado a Bulma plantó frente a Ma Jr., liquidando al joven namekiano con un arma que proyectaba una potente frecuencia sónica, insoportable para sus oídos hipersensibles. Con ello, la esperanza de volver a reunir las esferas para enmendar éste desastre se había esfumado.

Quién rescató apenas a una joven Brief, horrorizada por la muerte de su amigo, fue Vegeta, el cual se maldecía por haber tenido que huir de la batalla luego de aquello.

Agotados física y mentalmente por lo sucedido, ambos estaban solos en el mundo ahora. Ya nada podían hacer, más que darse consuelo, intentando olvidar su pasado.

Bulma ya no intentaría cambiar el rumbo que su mundo tomaba, y Vegeta… Vegeta más nunca podría volver a hacerle frente en iguales condiciones a la Patrulla Roja, pues con el paso de los años –mismos en los cuales halló confort en compañía de Bulma– desarrollaría una enfermedad en el corazón, producto de sus viajes espaciales cuando niño.

El último vestigio del saiyajin, antes de fallecer, fue el fruto de su relación con la muchacha que le había ayudado a adaptarse a la vida terrícola: un bebé de nombre Trunks. Poco después de su nacimiento, Vegeta moriría en el exilio, sin jamás haber concretado su venganza.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:** Rey Bardock Vs Rey Cold

* * *

 **xD Nop. No es un sueño bizarro, en verdad está sucediendo. Un evento Flashpoint en Dragon Ball Súper :v ¿O debería decir "Trunkspoint"? Obvio, esto fue sacado luego de las fuertes revelaciones del capítulo 61 de dicha serie. Entonces me llegó la idea ¿Y si Trunks quisiera enmendar lo de las líneas temporales para que Black/Zamasu de de joder? Y bueno, esto surgió.**

 **Para los que hallan visto todo lo referente a Flashpoint, sabrán que los viajes en el tiempo en la Speed Force causan ondas de distorción que cambian los acontecimientos de la historia. En resumen, el capítulo 61 de DBS sirve como la piedra lanzada al sereno cuerpo de agua que es el tiempo, y en un intento por reparar las 5 líneas temporales existentes en una sola, se crea éste RARE 52, un universo al que podríamos denominar "NEW Dragon Ball" o "Tierra Trunkspoint".**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan** **–sobre el fic, joven** – **, no duden en contactarme por PM, o por Facebook.**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera...**


	2. Rey Bardock Vs Rey Cold

**Disclaimer: En Tierra-1, Akira Toriyama es propietario de Dragon Ball; en Tierra-2, lo es DC; y en Tierra-3, ¡ambos me la pel**!  
**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super: The Trunkspoint Paradox**

* * *

 **Rey Bardock Vs Rey Cold  
**

* * *

Toda su vida fue sólo un guerrero de clase baja, bajo las órdenes de otros. Fuera el Rey Vegeta, o algún otro soldado de rango superior el que las daba, Bardock obedecía sin chistar. Por eso, el día que fue enviado al planeta Kanassa, desplegó a su equipo como siempre lo hacía al conquistar un planeta para el Gran Freezer. Todo iba bien, hasta que aquel kannasan surgido de entre unos escombros le atacó desprevenido. Desde ese momento, el saiyajin comenzó a tener visiones, tal como el hombre-pez le advirtió antes de ser eliminado.

En una, veía a su hijo Kakarotto llorando sin cesar, como siempre lo hacía en su incubadora. Entonces una sombra se cernía sobre él, y luego; silencio.

En otra, el rey de los de su raza caía muerto en batalla; su vacía mirada al yacer inerte en el suelo así lo confirmaba.

Finalmente, y la más perturbadora de todas, era la visión de una esfera gigante de energía rasgando la superficie de un planeta. Millones de voces gritaban de horror, mientras una sádica risa se jactaba de tal hazaña.

Creyó estarse volviendo loco, tal vez tantas batallas y viajes espaciales lo estaban extenuando. Rápidamente desechó la idea. Era como Panppukin siempre repetía:

― _Somos los saiyajin, y somos invencibles._

Pero entonces, al despertarse en la cápsula de recuperación, Bardock se enteró de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

A todas las familias se les había dado la orden de asesinar a los menores de tres años. Esto para mantener un "control" sobre la población del planeta. Quienes se rehusaran también serían asesinados, bien fuera por otros saiyajin o por las tropas de Freezer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su ser, y salió disparado como rayo hasta la vivienda que habitaba con su esposa Gine, y sus dos hijos. Al llegar, esta no era más que un montón de ruinas calcinadas, entre las cuales pronto encontraría los cuerpos sin vida de su esposa e hijo menor. Por primera vez en su vida, Bardock sentía el dolor de la pérdida que él, y los de su raza, provocaban a los habitantes de los mundos que invadían.

Sus amigos y compañeros de equipo le encontraron, diciéndole que hicieron lo que pudieron, pero aun así no había servido de nada. Su hijo mayor, Raditz, era el único que se había salvado de aquella trifulca por haber sido enviado a conquistar un planeta. Además, le informaron que quién había dado la orden de perpetrar tal genocidio había sido el mismísimo Freezer.

Harto ya de estar bajo las ordenes déspotas de otros, y cegado por la ira, Bardock salió volando en dirección al palacio real, hogar del Rey de los Saiyajin, Vegeta I. Los guardias trataron de detenerlo, por supuesto, pero su sobresaliente poder de diez mil unidades era difícil de contener al encontrarse en ese estado de furia desenfrenada. Al llegar al salón principal, pidió explicaciones a su rey del porque permitió tal atrocidad contra los de su propia especie. Éste le había respondido entonces que, de no haber hecho lo que se hizo, el Gran Freezer los hubiera exterminado a todos. Bardock vio en aquel líder el miedo que le tenía al tirano del espacio, algo que –según Bardock– los de su raza no podían permitirse, pues era símbolo de debilidad.

Decidido, Bardock lo desafió por el trono, frente a la mirada sorprendida de sus súbditos. Una feroz batalla se libró entonces entre los de misma raza; el miembro de los eslabones más bajos, y el pináculo de la familia real. El monarca le recordó al soldado –a base de golpes– el porqué estaba al mando, y él sólo era un soldado; debía obedecer sus órdenes, tal y como se le enseñaba desde pequeño.

Órdenes.

Obedecer.

Eso lo había traído hasta éste punto. Tan fiel había sido, y terminó por perder lo poco que había logrado conseguir en su vida. Con eso en mente, la furia del saiyajin de rango más bajo comenzó a emanar por sus poros, literalmente. El aire se hizo más pesado a su alrededor, el suelo y las paredes de todo el recinto temblaban, como si de un terremoto se tratara. Pero no lo era. Lo que causaba tan extraño cambio en el ambiente era el poder de aquel soldado de clase baja.

― _¡Imposible!_ ―se le escuchó gritar al Rey Vegeta I, mientras contemplaba pasmado aquella transformación que el rebelde súbdito sufría. Se había transformado en lo que en las leyendas de su raza denominaban "El Legendario Súper Saiyajin".

El poder de Bardock aumentó a niveles colosales nunca antes registrados. Todos los rastreadores estallaron al intentar leer su nuevo poder de pelea. Ya ni el rey de los saiyajin podía equiparar el poder del mítico guerrero quién, sin más miramientos, acabó con la vida del monarca, el cual se desplomó al suelo, y se mantuvo allí, inerte. El rey había caído.

Su hijo, el Príncipe Vegeta II, había observado atónito el desenlance de todo el combate. Intentó enfrentarse al usurpador Bardock, pero su guardián, un guerrero de nombre Nappa, demandó al muchacho que se fuera antes de que todo se saliera de control. El guerrero corpulento, siempre fiel a la familia real, moriría al ayudar al malherido príncipe en su escape.

Mientras esto ocurría, Bardock se daba cuenta de que las visiones se cumplían, tal y como el kanassan le había advertido. Su hijo Kakarotto, silenciado mortalmente; el Rey Vegeta, muerto en un combate, un combate contra _él_. Ahora sólo faltaba… ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Pero allí estaba. La nave de Freezer, apostada en lo más alto del cielo rosa del planeta. No podía permitir que esa visión se cumpliera, no iba a dejar que el tirano se saliera con la suya.

Lo llamó desde el exterior, listo para plantar batalla. Freezer salió a recibir al guerrero de apariencia extraña. El saiyajin perjuró que le daría fin a la existencia del demonio de sangre fría. Freezer ni se inmutó. La bola de energía de Bardock se vio opacada por la gran esfera naranja que el Chanlong generó en la punta de su dedo. Barrería todo el planeta.

O no.

El saiyajin de clase baja, haciendo uso del nuevo poder que poseía, logró regresarle al tirano la Bola de la Muerte que le había lanzado, destruyendo la nave espacial de éste en el proceso. Fúrico, el alienígena con cuernos alegó que lo destruiría una vez se transformara.

Pero Bardock no le dio tal oportunidad, estaba hastiado de él.

Teniendo la ventaja, el saiyajin no dudó y lo lanzó contra la superficie del planeta. Después de semejante caída, el cuerpo del tirano se retorcía de dolor. Lo último que el demonio del frío vio fue una bola de energía estrellándose contra su dorso, justo antes de estallar y desintegrarle por completo. Sólo un cráter había quedado en el lugar de la explosión. Freezer era historia.

* * *

La noticia de la derrota de su hijo a manos de un saiyajin pronto llegaría a oídos del verdadero líder de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio: el Rey Cold. No sabía que era peor; si el descuido de su hijo, o el hecho de que fuera uno de esos _monos_ quién le diera fin a su existencia.

Por si fuera poco, había indicios de rebelión por parte de los saiyajin en los planetas que habitaban para su organización. Al parecer, el llamado "Súper Saiyajin", proclamado ahora como su nuevo líder, les incentivó a tomar el control de todo lo que pertenecía al tirano, declarando la guerra a todos quienes tuvieran alguna relación con él.

Molesto por la osadía, el Rey Cold desplegó a sus propias fuerzas por todo el espacio conocido, desatando una guerra interplanetaria sin precedentes. Ninguna fuerza del orden en el universo entero podría hacer frente a los poderes que ambos bandos ostentaban tener.

Los saiyajin ocuparían los planetas vecinos a su dominio, acrecentándolo cada vez más; mientras, las fuerzas de Cold serían las encargadas de exterminar a esa _peste_ que se propagaba por el espacio.

Años pasarían, decenas –sino cientos– de planetas morirían, o serían borrados de la existencia, incluido el propio planeta Vegeta, durante el transcurso de esta guerra. Todo por los deseos de venganza de ambos reyes.

Y en el climax de la guerra, los dos bandos –guiados por sus respectivos líderes– se batirían en un duelo final sobre la superficie de un pequeño planeta azul, tercero desde el Sol que circundaba.

Ese sería el duelo final entre el Rey de los Saiyajin, Bardock; y el Rey de los Chanlong, Cold.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:** Mai, Inmortal

* * *

 **Lista de poderes**

 **Bardock:** estado base de 10.000 unidades; luego de la batalla contra el Rey Vegeta: 14.000 unidades; y en Súper Saiyajin: 700.000 unidades.

 **Freezer:** 530.000 unidades.

 **Rey Vegeta:** 12.000 unidades.

* * *

 **Eso sería todo por esta vez. Creo que se darán cuenta de la relación que guardan los capítulos entre sí, y lo radical del cambio en la historia de Dragon Ball.**

 **Me pregunto, ¿qué nombre le darían a la fusión de Barry y Trunks? xD No sé, me da curiosidad nomás.  
**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera...**


	3. Mai, Inmortal

**Disclaimer: Razón #9781 para que Akira Toriyama sea dueño de Dragon Ball: sabe hacer buenas referencias a DC. Mira que eso de la mano que atraviesa el torso del oponente, robar el cuerpo de alguien y hacerse pasar por él, ser el Reverso del protagonista :v Ese hombre es un genio para haber evitado demandas hasta éste punto.**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super: The Trunkspoint Paradox**

* * *

 **Mai, Inmortal**

* * *

Ella aprendió a disparar antes de aprender a hablar. No era como si tuviera mucho que decir. En los cuarteles de la Patrulla Roja, a Mai –y al resto de los niños reclutados– se le enseñaba sólo a seguir órdenes, y a dar su vida por la causa del Comandante Red: la conquista de la Tierra.

Sus tutores eran algo más que severos, mucho más. En más de una ocasión, su frágil cuerpo infantil fue maltratado sin contemplación por estos, y su mente llevada hasta el límite en los entrenamientos, todo para hacer de ella un soldado perfecto. Los días eran extenuantes, y las noches frías y solitarias. Mai nunca tuvo eso que la gente corriente llamaba "amigo", sólo compañeros de equipo; si se sentía cómoda con ellos o no, jamás se lo planteó. No importaba, sólo la causa a la que servía.

Al ir desarrollándose, también lo harían sus habilidades. No era extraño entonces que se hubiera convertido en una magnifica ingeniera, hábil para reparar cualquier máquina del extremista ejército; o en una combatiente capaz de diezmar a los asesinos más peligrosos del planeta. Esa chica era una esponja, absorbía todo cuanto se le enseñaba. Era letal.

Rápidamente se abrió camino entre los escalones de liderazgo, llegando a convertirse en Mariscal del Ejército de la Patrulla Roja, el más alto grado que pudiera conferírsele a un oficial. Todo porque ella daría su vida por la causa, para verla realizada. Pero todo cambió cuando fue llamada para buscar las Esferas del Dragón, las cuales se presumía podían conceder cualquier deseo.

Para un soldado de su calibre, no fue difícil idear una estrategia para obtenerlas; no cometería el mismo error de sus antecesores de enfrentar directamente al trío que buscaba aquel tesoro también. En su lugar, decidió estudiarles, y explotar al elemento más débil del grupo: Bulma Brief, la última heredera de su familia; o al menos, así lo creía la peliazul. Usando su carta bajo la manga, hizo que la joven le revelase todo lo referente a las esferas; incluso, la relación que estas tenían con el descendiente de Piccolo Daimakú: Ma Jr.

Para Mai había resultado una sorpresa saber que aquel demonio, que había asolado a éste mundo en el pasado, era en realidad parte de una raza alienígena; y que, al parecer, Ma Jr. era el último vestigio de la misma.

Una idea surgió de sus más bajos instintos, en lo recóndito de su mente trastornada por la formación que –durante toda su vida– había recibido; haría lo que considerara mejor para la causa. _Su causa_. Pero lo haría de un egoísta modo que, por primera vez en su vida, la beneficiara a ella más que a nadie.

 _― ¡Oh, Gran Dragón! ¡Concédeme la inmortalidad para ver realizada la meta de la Patrulla Roja! ―_ había bramado a la mística criatura frente a sus ojos, extendiendo sus brazos al cielo para que una energía la llenase por completo; la esencia de la perpetuidad.

Mai era eterna ahora.

Con ello, ya no habría nadie que pudiera detenerla. Ella misma realizaría –con sus propias manos– el tan ansiado objetivo de aquel ejército. Y, para asegurarse que nadie deshiciera lo que había logrado hasta ahora, acabó con la vida del último namekiano, al cual las esferas necesitaban para existir. Ambiciosa sólo por cumplir lo que le habían inculcado desde pequeña, la Mariscal guió al ejército a la victoria, tomando el dominio total del planeta.

Ojalá el Comandante Red hubiera estado vivo para entonces. Lastimosamente, su líder había muerto "misteriosamente", y ella le había sucedido en el cargo.

 _― Daños colaterales de la guerra ―_ argumentó ella, escoltada por su inseparable General Black.

Cómo sea que fuere, ya nada más quedaba encargarse de las inútiles resistencias, dispersas y ocultas como cucarachas por todo el globo; podían resultar una molestia a veces. Pero para eso estaba Máquinas Maki, una industria instaurada sobre las cenizas de la desaparecida Corporación Cápsula, y encabezada por el científico de la Patrulla Roja, Dr. Maki Gero. Dicha empresa desarrollaba todo artilugio moderno, poniéndolos –primeramente– a disposición de la nueva ama del mundo. Su más grande aporte militar: soldados cibernéticos con capacidades sólo vistas por la mujer de cabello negro, a manos de los individuos que intentaron oponérsele cuando pidió su deseo años atrás.

Más letales que cualquier hombre o máquina, a estos Androides se les encomendó una única misión: acabar con todo rastro de resistencia contra la Patrulla Roja en el planeta.

Un nuevo orden mundial estaba asegurado, y todos sus seguidores alababan a viva voz el nombre que la persona que les había llevado hasta ese punto, quién gobernaba con puño de hierro:

 _Mariscal Mai._

 _¡Mariscal Mai!_

 _¡MARISCAL MAI!_

Ella era Mai, la por siempre viva.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:** Un Solitario Guerrero Z

* * *

 **Mariscal; el rango más alto de la Unión Soviética. Ya que Mai y la Patrulla Roja tienen ese aire "ruso" en la serie, no parece extraño que use éste título para describir a esta _Mai Trunkspoint_. Además, que suena poderoso teniéndolo ella. Mariscal Mai; ¡Mariscal Mai!; ¡MARISCAL MAI!**

 **XD ¡Bueno, ya! Deja la pendejada, Berserker.**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera…**


	4. Un Solitario Guerrero Z

****Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama vive de referencias a Z en DBS, como DC lo hace en sus películas en cuanto a comics  
****

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super: The Trunkspoint Paradox**

* * *

 **Un Solitario Guerrero Z**

* * *

Cuando estalló la guerra, Krillin era sólo un niño. Sin familia, fue criado por una orden de monjes shaolín, la cual le dotó de todos los conocimientos posibles sobre sus costumbres. Los monjes, sabiendo de su inminente final ante la nueva etapa de oscuridad que se avecinaba, enviaron a Krillin a seguir su aprendizaje bajo la tutela de Muten Roshi. Pero para ello, primero debía encontrarlo.

Pasó dos años buscando al hombre más fuerte del mundo. Si lo buscaba en los pueblos, lo que escuchaba de los lugareños era:

― _Me parece que vive en las montañas_ ;

si exploraba las colinas:

― _Creo que vive en el desierto_ ;

si iba a las áridas arenas, los bandidos le dirían:

― _Ese hombre ya ha de estar muerto._

En fin. No había una respuesta concisa que pudiera revelar el paradero del anciano; o al menos, así fue hasta encontrar a Umigame, el Sr. Tortuga ¿Quién iba a imaginar que una tortuga la que le diría la ubicación del Kame-Sen'nin? Aunque, bueno, el título de "ermitaño tortuga" debería haberle dado una pista al niño sin nariz.

Al llegar con el venerable anciano a su isla, y darle una ofrenda (entiéndase como una revista de "edición limitada" que los mismos monjes le habían dado antes de partir), Roshi decidió convertirse en su maestro, y enseñarle a explotar todo el poder que de su interior podía surgir. El joven monje shaolín pronto vio sus habilidades aumentadas, debido a los rigurosos entrenamientos, por más extraños que a veces resultasen.

En un par de años más, ya resultaba ser casi tan fuerte como su maestro lo había sido en su juventud.

Fue en esa época de su vida, sintiéndose satisfecho con lo que estaba logrando, que las fuerzas de la Patrulla Roja decidieron que la existencia del Maestro Roshi era una potencial amenaza para sus planes.

Una cruenta batalla se desató entre el ejército de miles y el ejército de un sólo hombre. Al final, la avanzada edad del anciano lo extenuó, pero no cedería. No mientras aún hubiera esperanza, no mientras aún Krillin estuviera con vida.

Le ordenó al muchacho que se alejara de aquel campo de batalla, la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo recaía sobre sus hombros ahora. Siempre tuvo presente que algo así ocurriría, pero esperaba haber preparado a su discípulo lo suficiente como para poder enfrentar a estas fuerzas del mal.

Un último "Kame Hame Ha", antes de que la vida del venerable llegara a su final.

* * *

Años después de aquella tragedia, Krillin –ahora bajo el seudónimo de "Guerrero Z" por el que el pueblo lo identificaba– se enfrentaba a la tiranía de la Mariscal Mai y su Patrulla Roja. Tal era su oposición al régimen, que se habían puesto en práctica mil y un formas de deshacerse de él; ninguna efectiva, por supuesto.

Hasta éste punto, la perseverancia del Guerrero Z había inspirado a otros a luchar, dispersos por el mundo, organizándose en pequeños grupos de rebeldes. Fue así cómo, ayudado por estos, conoció a la que se convertiría en su consorte: Lázuli, una bella mujer rubia de penetrantes ojos azules. Con ella tendría después una pequeña a la que llamarían Marron. Pero justo cuando estos dos luceros brillaban en su vida, el enemigo atacó con fuerza a éste, su talón de Aquiles.

Dos demonios con forma humana arrebataron la vida de su amada esposa, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Estos demonios, Androides creados por el Dr. Maki de la Patrulla Roja, se convertirían en sus más acérrimos contendientes: **Diecisiete** , un antiguo bandido convertido en miembro de la resistencia, el cual luego fue capturado y vuelto contra sus camaradas; y **Dieciocho** , quién en su vida anterior había sido un monje budista, y discípulo del ex compañero de su maestro, el Maestro Tsuru. Juntos, formaban una fuerza a la que Krillin apenas podía enfrentar.

Temiendo por la vida de su pequeña hija, decidió enviarla con el hermano de Lázuli, Lapis; quién se encargaría de ella por el guerrero.

Nuevamente, era un guerrero solitario en esta añosa cruzada. Los humanos ordinarios no podrían ayudarle contra semejantes enemigos, y los vestigios de la edad ya comenzaban a mostrar sus signos con cada día que pasaba.

Aún era la esperanza de un mundo libre, y el hombre más fuerte de la Tierra, pero al perder su brazo derecho en una de las tantas batallas contra los Androides, se dio cuenta de que otra opción debía hallarse para traer de vuelta la paz, y salir del yugo bajo el que los más desafortunados estaban. Fue entonces que decidió solicitar la ayuda de la sobreviviente de la masacre Brief: Bulma Brief.

A pesar de mostrarse reacia a colaborar con la resistencia por su tortuoso pasado, Krillin logró hacer entrar en razón a la mujer mayor cuando un nuevo aliado arribó a la Tierra para unir esfuerzos con los gobernantes del planeta.

Venían de más allá de los cielos, pero no eran ángeles. Eran demonios con cola con un poder abominable, que pondría en jaque a la resistencia rebelde al aliarse con la Patrulla Roja: los Saiyajin.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:** Choque de Mundos

* * *

 **Ahora todos dependemos de Krillin... Ya valimos vergueta.**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera...**


End file.
